Éxtasis
by Dr. Calgari's Pet
Summary: [UA] Quizá fue el alcohol, la música a tope, las luces de la bola de disco... Quizá fue la necesidad de compañía en una noche fría o el hambre insaciable lo que los arrastró a aquella situación...


**ACLARACIONES: ** Ninguno de los personajes a los que se hace referencia me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: **OoC | Hiper Short Fic

* * *

 **~.:[** ÉXTASIS **]:.~**

Luces de colores rebotaban en las paredes y sobre los cuerpos danzantes de los hombres y mujeres sin rostro que se arremolinaban en la pista de baile.

Él estaba ahí, como cada noche, pero esta vez había venido solo.

Trató de convencer a sus amigos y después de varias ridículas excusas, como planes para salvar el semestre, horario nocturno en el trabajo de medio tiempo y cuidar de mi madre porque ha entrado de urgencia en el hospital, Vladimir se hizo a la idea de que esa noche asistiría solo al club "Éxtasis".

Y no es que el joven fuera tímido o antisocial, sino que se vería en la terrible necesidad de reducir su consumo de sustancias felices al no tener a ningún lacayo a quien extorsionar…

Se encogió de hombros, se levantó del taburete frente a la barra y con agraciados movimientos fue metiéndose entre la gente: había llegado solo, sí, pero eso no significaba que tendría que terminar la noche sin compañía.

Entre la multitud se dejó arrastrar por la música, por el olor a hierbas y el frenesí descontrolado de las almas jóvenes y apasionadas que entre el desconcierto de la inexperiencia, deseaban encontrar a un amante ocasional.

Sonrió pasa sí mismo con un dejo de melancolía, se vio reflejado en aquellos muchachos que parecían no ser conscientes ni de ellos mismos.

Sacudió la cabeza, dejó de pensar y se concentró en su objetivo.

"¿Dónde te escondes, pequeña presa?" dijo pasando la punta de la lengua sobre sus afilados y largos colmillos, pero tal gesto pasó desapercibido para la masa caliente que no paraba de empujarlo y, en ocasiones, acariciarlo de manera poco cortés.

Miró de un lado a otro, buscando, buscando. Pero era tanta la gente y tan poca la iluminación que la tarea de encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena aquella noche parecía ir desvaneciéndose de a poco.

Pensó en dedicarse, ya de último, sólo a bailar y liberarse del estrés, _¿Estrés de qué?, ¿De no hacer nada?_ le habría gritado su madre antes de que el rebelde joven saliera por la puerta delantera de casa con los audífonos puestos y algún dinero que su hermano menor le habría donado para su buena causa.

Comenzó a resignarse, regresó a la barra, pidió algo barato y no muy fuerte, sabía lo que el alcohol ocasionaba en él y no planeaba dormir en un charco de vómito, al menos no hoy que su chofer personal, su mejor amigo Stefan Valko, no había podido acompañarlo.

Eran apenas la una de la mañana y ya se había aburrido, echando de menos a sus amigos y maldiciendo que, aún siendo viernes, no hubiera en todo el bendito antro una sola persona lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar su atención…

¿O sí?

Vladimir escuchó a lo lejos el quebrar de un vidrio y una risa intoxicada y casi molesta enseguida. Asomó indiscretamente la cabeza para mirar hacia el otro extremo de la barra: ahí estaba ella.

Miro sus colores: rosa, lila, verde, azul, los colores de la bola de disco y todos le sentaban maravillosamente. La observó con tanta insistencia que la joven terminó por darse cuenta, pero ni eso le hizo desviar los ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada largo rato, intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad.

Vladimir se mordió los labios, ella le guiño el ojo haciendo revolotear sus larguísimas pestañas y con un movimiento de su cabeza le invitó a bailar.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo, él se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ella le jaló de la gabardina para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Olía a una exótica mezcla entre manzana con canela, incienso y alcohol, mucho mucho alcohol. Su risa estridente le rebotaba en los oídos más que la música electrónica que reventaba las bocinas. Intentó en vano separarla de su cuerpo para mirarla mejor, pero era más fuerte de lo que su esbelto cuerpo demostraba.

Sudaban, sus ropas se les pegaban al cuerpo, cada vez era más la sensación de asfixia pero de alguna manera se sentían cómodos así. Bailaron cuatro canciones seguidas antes de decidir que era hora de salir de aquel lugar a… a donde quiera que el instinto los llevara.

Ella pagó todo antes de irse, lo jaloneó de la mano entre las calles, hasta un callejoncito poco iluminado donde, apenas se giró para enfrentarlo de nuevo, se pegó a sus labios y lo besó con gula. Vladimir quedó anonadado con tanta pasión y le siguió el juego.

Metió sin miramiento alguno las manos bajo el corto vestido rosa de la chica, le acarició las piernas y los firmes y suaves glúteos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- alcanzó a preguntar entre besos, aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"¿Qué más da? No volveré a verla" se encogió de hombros al tiempo que su compañera se despegaba del abrazo en el que se encontraban envueltos.

Ahora pudo verla un poco mejor, pudo ver sus mejillas rojas quizá causa del nerviosismo, quizá causa de la enorme ingesta de alcohol que los trastabilleos en su andar habían evidenciado. Repasó sus facciones con la mirada, sus labios rosas, delgados y brillantes, su nariz pequeña en medio de su rostro ovalado. Al final se detuvo en sus ojos: verdes, grande y profundos, como los ojos de…

Pero no, no eran iguales. Aquellos eran soberbios y sobrios. Estos eran más bien traviesos y misteriosos. Le agradaban, ella le agradaba y no sabía bien porqué, si viéndola ya de cerca no es que fuera especialmente atractiva o sexy.

Tal vez era la urgencia de arrastrar a alguien a la cama.

La tomó por la cintura para comenzar un beso de nuevo, ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó guiar, sin oponerse, en una extraña especie de entrega total. Entonces ella alejó sus labios de los de Vladimir, le miró con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y la boca llena de saliva, su respiración se agitó, la ansiedad se hizo presenté en el joven cuando las uñas de su compañera comenzaron a clavársele en la ropa y luego en la piel. Pensó que hacía mucho que no se topaba con una "intensa", como llamaba despectivamente a las pobres chicas urgidas de un poco de atención y sexo.

Sonrió con altanería, estrujando más aquel cuerpo pequeño entre sus brazos cuando una lengua húmeda comenzó a recorrerle el cuello, sintió un cosquilleo que le hizo soltar una risita complaciente, "¿Qué haces, pequeña traviesa?" le susurró casi al oído antes de sentir la rasposa caricia de un par de dientes sobre su piel.

Bastó una mordida.

Antes de siquiera poder exigir una explicación, Vladimir sintió un líquido frío recorrerle el cuello seguido de un dolor punzante. Después… la completa obscuridad.

-¿Feliks?- escuchó una suave y preocupada voz a sus espaldas.

El aludido se giró sobre sí mismo, dejando caer al suelo el cadáver de un joven de no más de 23 años.

-Toris, o sea, ¿En serio? Dile a Padre que como que no necesito niñera- aseveró Feliks después de lamer la poca sangre que le escurría por la comisura de los labios.

-Él se preocupa…-había comenzado Toris pero se detuvo cuando Feliks rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cintura, mirándolo fastidiado.

-…yo me preocupo…- soltó casi como un suspiro. Feliks sonrió triunfante antes de echar a andar y llevarse los dedos a la boca, sus tacones haciendo un ruido seco sobre el pavimento.

-Toris, tipo, ¿Planeas quedarte ahí como que toda la noche? Digo, la cena no se va a buscar sola, ¿Sabes?- preguntó sin detenerse, meneando la cadera en su sensual andar.

Toris negó con la cabeza, consciente de que su amigo no podría verlo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo antes de que se le escapara de nuevo y se desvaneciera en la penumbra de la madrugada.

* * *

 _Pequeño, lo sé. :)_

 _Estoy orgullosa de este escrito, solito dio un giro argumental que no tenía planeado al 100%_

 _Por otra parte, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no hay más fics que tengan como protas a estos dos? ¡Si hacen una pareja perfecta! Espero poder llenar este perfil con historias con esta ship. (¿Tiene nombre? Si no, yo se lo pongo, se llamara **Pink Vamp** alv :p)_


End file.
